Triad
by Hound of Darkness
Summary: Daniel, a fairly ordinary trainer, has attracted the interest of an seeming young girl and member of the Triad organization, a group dedicated to developing new battle techniques. Why is she following him and will he become part of her experiments? R


Hello, and thanks for looking at my story. This is the first thing that I have actually published on so I hope you will enjoy it. Anyway If you're wondering why this is rated M is because I will probably include some rather graphic descriptions of violence along with some possible harsh language. Also don't count on seeing anything from the citrus group in this story.

* * *

TRIAD

By Hound of Darkness

"So, what is it chump a like you have that would interest a major-league Triad member like her," Asked a young man to his friend?

The 'chump' of friend, raised a hand as he finished drinking his float. He glanced at the Triad member in question, a girl who appeared to be no older than twelve. The 'chump' set the glass down and shook his head and thought, 'why does she follow me around?' The answer eluded him. "I dunno, Ian," was his reply, "Maybe I'm her guinea pig?"

Ian, stared intently at the table, a look of revelation flashed his face, but then quickly vanished as he shook his head. "Well, Daniel, how did she find you?"

Daniel leaned back in the chair, and thought back, to a month and a half ago, when she first asked him for a battle.

* * *

That late spring evening wasn't exactly cold but neither was it very warm as Daniel trudged along the boardwalk. His feet ached their soft soles was not used to carrying him with the added weight of camping equipment for seven hours. If he had been in the desert he wouldn't have believed the sight of a wood bench only few feet away from him. The bench already had an occupant, but to be honest, Daniel didn't care if they were willing to share. He set his pack down with a thump. And fell back into the support of the bench.

He glanced over at the other person on the bench, she wore a white hoodie with the hood up which covered her face and a light grey skirt that when down a few inches below her knees. The belt she wore and its clips designed to carry Pokéballs, clued him in that she was a trainer. Several minutes passed in near silence, broken by Daniel as he caught his breath and the waves which assaulted the shores.

"Want to do a one-on-one battle?" as the girl in a voice devoid of emotion, she hopped off the bench and starred at Daniel in a dry waiting manor.

Daniel looked at the girl, who now that he got a good look at her was no more than a kid. While normally Daniel would oblige anyone who made such a request, his journey had taken a toll on him and he wanted no part of such an event. He shook his head. The girl's eyes narrowed and her face was tinged annoyance. '_Oh great, she's one of those,_' Daniel had encountered a few other kids like her, spoiled kids who considered themselves kings or queens of everything and everyone around them, kids who wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

A while ago, Daniel had taken a vow to show these kids exactly where their place was in the Pokémon league, and he was going to trounce this obstinate child. "Fine!" he said rolling his eyes and preparing himself for yet another lame battle. He opened his backpack and took out a Pokéball with three green dots painted in a row above the button. Daniel stood up and looked at his less-that worthy opponent, she was smirking. "Ok, I'm ready let's get this over with," he spoke as he turned back the way he had come to give the battle plenty of room.

Daniel walked about thirty five feet and turned to see that the girl had barely moved. He also noted the Metang that hovered beside her. Daniel pressed the release button on the ball he held and a bolt of white lightning leapt forward and materialized into a Breloom. He knew he would have to be careful about the Metangs psychic attacks, one good hit and he'd be out of the game.

The girls smirk had grown so large that even at forty-five feet he could see it. "Your move," the girl called out as though playing a chess game.

Daniel frowned, '_I'll wipe that smirk off your face,'_ he thought. "Alright, Breloom," he called, "open fast, Mach Punch!" He looked for a moment seeing what the girl was going to do, but she simply stood there, smirking. His eyes shifted and became fixed on the battle.

The Metang had somehow dodge the first attack, was retaliating with a hay-maker like hook using its pronged metal fists. It wasn't particularly powerful but the blow had enough force to knock Breloom for a loop. Metangs obviously weren't built for punches and its inertia left it spinning slightly.

Daniel saw a grand chance and called to his Pokémon, "Get on top of it and pummel it using Mach Punch!" He then glanced at his opponent, her smirked and grown into a wide slightly malicious grin. 'W_hat is she, a sadist? Does she enjoy see creatures in pain?_'

These questions were quickly pushed aside, as the Metang flipped itself and Breloom upside down and had head-butted the ground beneath it, crushing his Pokémon in the act. '_Aw, dammit, this is not good. She hasn't even spoken a word and her Pokémon has been having a hay-day with Breloom.'_

His angered had flared, he wouldn't let a full of herself kid defeat him, not now or ever. "Breloom," he yelled at the top of his voice, "use Counter!" Within no more than a second the Metang had been hurled skyward and a battle-worn Breloom stood up, a look of vengeance and triumph gleaming from its eyes. "Let's finish this, Mach Punch that scrap metal on the way down!" Daniel watched, he know this battle was in the bag and that the stupid smirk that girl had been wearing he been wiped off. He looked at he and his mouth dropped open, she was laughing, not hysterically, but at him.

Daniel quickly glanced up at the Metang, looking in horror as his Breloom's fist was met with a gravity-assisted Take Down. There was a smashing sound and a thunderous quake as the Metang impacted the ground next to the bench, sending dirt and dust scattering obscuring the crater it made. Daniel looked at the sight, the horror refusing to leave his face. The Metang had risen up from the impact and floated back to the girl.

'_What the frack just happened…_' he began thinking, but stopped that very moment and ran over to see if Breloom had been seriously injured. The sight was horrible, he could hardly stand to look at it, Breloom's left leg was bent at an impossible angle and part of his wrist poked through the flesh.

He had been told that these gruesome battles did occur in Pokémon battles, but he had never thought he would see one, let alone that his own Pokémon would be the victim. He panicked, he ran to his backpack and tore through its contents, grabbing his last remaining super potion hoping to God that there was still hope for his Breloom. The girl just stood there smirking with her hands in her pockets, he noticed her.

Daniel grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, the smirk vanished. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THAT SHIT PILE OF METAL RUN WILD!" He was livid and didn't care he could get charged with assault, she was going to pay.

The girl gazed seriously back at him, a hand withdrew from the pocket and held up a fist-sized yellow diamond, a revive, "You're going to yell at me while your partner dies?" She asked, "Get it into its Pokéball and I'll give you a lift to the nearest center." The casualness of her voice angered Daniel more that she already did. But he couldn't deny her point. He grabbed the revive and ran back, she could offer as many tributes as she pleased but he was going to hit for this no matter what.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it, please give me some criticism and please don't hesitate to give me some advice or point out typos. If you want me to write another chapter then please say so (I might forget about this otherwise). R&R


End file.
